


nsfwangels

by MajestyMisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Horny Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr, Twink Castiel, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyMisha/pseuds/MajestyMisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finds Cas' porn blog, he can't help himself. He really can't. It's not like he started the day knowing he was going to get off to a video of his best friend jerking off, but things happen. It was uncontrollable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nsfwangels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut, so I hope it's satisfactory. Enjoy ;)

Dean had just been surfing tumblr, checking blogs for updates on his favorite show, reblogging the occasional text post, and, oh yeah. Stalking his best friend. It's wrong, he knows, which is terribly cliche to say, but it's true. Normal people don't usually don't find this kind of thing, and if they do, they don't pursue it. But, unfortunately for Cas, Dean wasn't normal.  
It has started innocently, as all searches for porn blogs do, when he had searched for "horny high school boy". Really, he wasn't expecting to find anything. He swears. But, it was worth a shot. He found a few ugly teens who were most definitely breaking the law by posting child pornography, some poorly written fantasy stories about teacher/student relationships, and a pair of piercing blue eyes. He was taken back for a moment, checking the picture again. Could that be Cas? No... Wait...Yup, that was 100% Castiel. The picture of Cas' dilated pupils was captioned "your body covering mine is all I can see//the memories of your skin are consuming". If Dean wasn't sure this was Cas before, he definitely was now after that poetic crap.  
He couldn't help it, he really couldn't. He tried to scroll away but he ended up right back at those blue eyes, until he finally clicked on nsfwangels' url, redirecting to Cas' blog. The bio read "Male. 18. Bisexual. Single, but crushing." And then a bunch of warnings about the pictures that were posted there.  
Cas was bisexual? Since when? Dean was also surprised to read that his best friend had a crush on someone. They always told each other this stuff in the past, why wasn't Cas willing to open up now? Shoving the thought to the back of his mind, he started scrolling down the page. The first thing that caught his attention was a gif of a twink giving a blowjob. He read in the tags #God I want this so bad #about d.  
D? Who's d?  
A bit farther down was a picture that cas had posted. Of himself. Dean's cheeks flushed red, because, he was staring at a picture of his best friend's ass. Fuck. And no, he was definitely not getting aroused. This one was tagged as #thinking about him#i want him inside me#or me inside him#i don't really care#about d#me.  
D was a guy? Wait... Was he D? Did Cas have a crush on him?  
Dean was starting to get really confused, his head was spinning in circles, and he couldn't process anything. So instead of making a logical decision, he started to use his downstairs brain instead. He clicked on the 'me' tag.  
What he saw next completely blew his mind. Cas had an absolutely beautiful cock. It was huge, and in the picture it was flushed red and leaking beads of precum. It was thick and not too veiny and he didn't care if it was Cas, he wanted it in his mouth yesterday.  
He went on to find a set of four pictures. The first was of him holding his boner inside of his boxers, which, okay, that made Dean really horny. The second was of him fisting his cock, the third was an impressive picture captured at just the right time of him shooting his load, and the third picture was some of his cum on his tongue. Dean stared, open mouthed at the last picture for so long. He was so hard he thought he was about to cum in his pants, or maybe cry if he didn't get any friction soon. If Dean saved the pictures to his computer, no one had to know.  
He kept looking through the pictures of Cas' naked body, palming himself through his jeans. It was only when he came across a video that he started unzipping himself. He played the video, sound turned low. Thankfully it was good quality sound, so he could still hear everything. It started with Cas stroking himself to full hardness. Dean was pretty sure he felt his dick twitch at the sight. Cas reached a hand up to roll one of his nipples, prompting Dean to do the same, and soft moans filled Dean's ears.  
Dean never thought he would hear Castiel moan, but now that he has he never wants to go without hearing it again. He sounds so sweet, like an angel. In the video Cas pulls a butt plug out of his ass, his hole on display for the camera. He reaches over offscreen to get lube and a dildo, which he then shoved up his hole. He begins to slowly work the toy in and out of himself. Dean can't take it anymore, so he pulls down his pants and pulls himself out of his boxers, stroking himself in time with the thrusts of the dildo.  
He watches, captivated as Cas gets himself off. Cas moans so loud every time he hits his prostate, and Dean really fucking wishes that he could be there to pound into Cas. The thought almost made him cum.  
He's so close to the edge, he's so fucking close, and when he feels the heat in his stomach get more prominent, he takes his hand off of his flushed cock. He goes back up to rub his nipples, causing him to squirm in his seat because he just really fucking wants to cum.  
In the video Cas' moans are getting louder and louder. His dick is twitching all over the place, untouched since the beginning of the video. When his thrusts start getting erratic, Dean knows he's about to explode. It's only when Cas starts talking that Dean feels himself start to leak precum.  
"Ohh, D, fuck! Shove your huge dick in my tight hole. Shit, you're so big. You know how much of a slut I am for your giant cock. Wanna feel you cum inside me, wanna feel you eat it out of me afterwards. Shit! D, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Cas yells, cumming untouched. Dean is mesmerized by how beautiful the sight is, by how high and whiny Cas' gravelly voice gets when he orgasms.  
Dean rewinds the video and rewatches the part with his dirty talk, violently jerking himself. Right as Cas cums, Dean takes his hand off himself and just comes apart, his load shooting all across his computer screen. And if he takes a picture of it, no one needs to know that either.  
When Dean gets himself cleaned up and back in his pants, he gets his phone and anonymously submits the picture he took earlier with the caption. "You're so fucking hot, angel. Made me cum so hard. -D."

And in the next neighborhood over, Castiel opens his tumblr to find a picture in his ask box. Dean had seen his video where he had talked about him, and had gotten off to it. And if that didn't make Cas harden in his jeans, he doesn't know what did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr, my URL is majestymisha.tumblr.com


End file.
